


Paperwork 2.5

by oakfarmer



Series: Filed Away [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/M, Parody, Post-Mockingjay, Smut, galone, if you ship Gale you aint gonna like this, theres definitely some Gale bashing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakfarmer/pseuds/oakfarmer
Summary: Year 2.5Gale’s first visit to 12 after ‘so after’.I went down a rabbit hole and wrote a Smutty Comedic Parody of my story ‘Paperwork’.The jokes land better if you’ve atleast read the first chapter of that fic, but some of this is ridiculous enough to stand on its own.





	Paperwork 2.5

Haymitch never missed filing a Mockingjay Report, but he did mess one up.

2 and a half years after the war (8 months after ‘so after’) -

Gale materializes in District 12. (Because those train tracks definitely aren’t finished yet but I can’t have him arriving by hovercraft either.)

I’m going with early afternoon. (Because that should put Katniss and Peeta right where I want them.)

He holds the latest offending paperwork tight to his chest. Haymitch almost got away with it.

If bread boy didn’t have such a flowery signature and insist on turning the loops of his ‘e’s’ into tiny baguettes, Gale might not have noticed.

There on the witness line sits the signature of one, Peeta Mellark.

The Mockingjay Reports, that let him paper stalk Katniss, in a universe where Facebook doesn’t exist, have not once mentioned Peeta being back. Yet somehow he is a witness to her <strike>cummings</strike> comings and goings?

Gale marches straight towards the woods. He knows Katniss will be waiting for him on their rock. Surely, she will want to clear up this misunderstanding. She has probably waited there night and day, since he received this forged document.

As soon as he crosses the tree line at some random spot in the forest, he hears her.

She is being attacked and in pain. Repeatedly she shouts the name of her assailant, a final plea for justice.

Gale sprints around a single tree and there, in broad daylight, the bare ass of one pasty Peeta Mellark waves at him.

Neither of them notice the staring 6 foot 2 man who stands within 3 yards of their naked, conjoined bodies.

He can admit now that his earlier conclusions about the noises she’s making may have been incorrect.

Katniss’ legs are wrapped around Peeta as he repeatedly enters her. He holds her up against a tree, where the rough pine bark does nothing but lightly exfoliate her delicate skin.

Gale softly begins to stroke his large package of paperwork.

Even though it is inside Katniss and facing away from him, Gale can see that Mellark is well endowed with not just length but width. As many times as Katniss used the word ‘broad’ to describe Peeta, he should have known she was not strictly thinking about his shoulders.

Her eyes are conveniently squeezed shut and her face contorts with her pleasure. When her mouth forms a perfect ‘o’, her pussy follows suit.

Peeta cums with her, because he always seems to ride her coattails.

Gale watches as a pearl of sex drips down, landing between the waves of leaves on the forest floor. Planting the seed of life in this time of rebirth, growth and metaphor excess.

He slinks away to afford them their privacy. The good part is finished anyway.

When Gale materializes in his home in District 2, he gently lays the papers down onto their side of the bed.

He climbs under the covers and falls asleep to thoughts of baguettes, buns, and one Peeta Mellark’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.


End file.
